This invention relates generally to the field of portable cribs suitable for use by infants, which may be collapsed or folded to rectangular configuration of dimensions approximating that of a suitcase. Devices of this type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which provide improved facility in manipulation, lighter weight, increased rigidity, and the ability to offer a length to width ratio closer to that of a conventional permanent type crib, and a greater erected to folded size ratio than has been possible in prior art construction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,009, granted Mar. 27, 1973 to Helen R. Hrynda, there is disclosed a portable crib of the above described type which offers a high degree of utility when compared to other prior art devices. This construction provides a base element including three hingedly connected planar members which, in folded condition, form the sides, bottom and ends of a suitcase-like structure which may be carried by a handle. When the crib is erected, the base element assumes a planar configuration, the upper surface of which supports a mattress. Hingedly interconnected end walls are then rotated through a 90.degree. angle. Side walls are in turn connected to one vertical edge of each of the end walls, and they are unfolded in sequence whereby the free ends thereof are selectively joined to adjacent edges of oppositely disposed end walls. Finally, a plurality of leg elements are rotated to erect position to elevate the base element from a floor upon which the crib rests to avoid drafts and provide a more sanitary installation.
Because the side walls are formed to include a plurality of vertical stiles interconnected between upper and lower horizontal members, they are usually formed in two mutually hinged sections, one section being hinged to an end wall. When in stored condition, they are folded much like a carpenter's rule, and when unfolded, they result in a crib in which the length thereof is substantially twice the width. As a child grows, this ratio necessitates a cramped sleeping position unless the overall width of the crib is unduly large. Moreover, the weight of the side walls contributes greatly to the overall weight of the device, an important factor when it is carried. The provision of foldable leg elements and locking means therefore also imparts additional weight and complexity, as it is possible to utilize other components of the device to obtain the equivalent function.